fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 53
Oración Seis Appears! (六魔将軍(オラシオンセイス)現る！''Orashion Seisu Arawaru!) is the 53rd episode of the ''Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on November 08, 2010. The Light Team heads towards the site where the Oración Seis is, with the hope that Blue Pegasus's Magic Bomber: Christina will help them succeed. However, Angel infiltrates them and learns of their plans. Christina is shot down, Oración Seis make themselves known and fight the Light Team. Synopsis Wendy enters the room and everyone is shocked at her sight. They are distrustful of her young age, and, as they voice their concerns, another figure enters the room. She is Charle, the female cat, who, needles to say, has quite the impact on Happy. As Happy tries to fins a way to approach Charle, Wendy apologizes for being unable to fight; however, she states that she will help the team with her supportive magic. The Trimens do their usual thing, while Jura and Ichiya comment on her magic being different. All the ruckus is cut short by Ichiya, who believes it is time to explain the plan to everyone. Once he gets into the spotlight, he begins telling the plan, but leaves to go to the bathroom. Once he’s back, he explains that the woodland they are near to is in fact where the Nirvana lies. Nirvana is said to be destructive magic, one who was sealed by the elders many years ago. They plan to attack the Oracion Seis, and, by way of Hibiki’s Archive, the dark Guild is introduced. It consists of Cobra, the poison snake user, Racer, the speedster, Hoteye, the mercenary, Angel, who peers in your heart, Midnight, who always sleeps and Brain, their master. They power is said to be immense, so the Alliance will use their numbers to their advantage. The plan also consists in finding their base, and destroying it using the Cristina, the Magical Bomber. This Guild is so dangerous, the alliance is not even opposed to murder, all for the sake of peace. With the plan disclosed to everyone, Natsu runs out, and soon Erza, Gray, Lucy and the whole alliance leaves, with the exception of Ichiya and Jura. Ichiya uses this opportunity to inquire about Jura’s power as a member of the Ten Wizard Saints, and when the latter states he doesn’t come even close to Makarov, Ichiya is delighted. He releases a perfume which inhibits one’s fighting spirit, and another who sends pain to Jura’s body. Ichiya soon separates into two entities that are under the control of Angel. She apparently incapacitated Ichiya and used the entities’ powers to read his mind. Elsewhere, the guys are running, trying to find the Oracion Seis’s base. The Cristina soon follows, but it is destroyed by some explosions. The Oracion Seis enter and face the alliance head on. Natsu and Gray attack immediately, but Racer, using his speed, easily outmatches them. Angel’s helpers defeat Lucy, while Hoteye defeats Lyon and Sherry. The Trimens are wiped out by Racer, and Erza takes on both Racer and Cobra, but Cobra’s ability of reading minds puts her at an obvious disadvantage. Natsu goes and attacks Midnight, but his magic is deflected. Racer then comes and finishes the job, while Gray is defeated by Angel. The only one still standing is Erza, but with the whole guild against her, she is finally bit by Cobra’s snake. With everyone down, the master, Brain summons an evil magic by the name of Dark Rondo. He however, sees Wendy and as he recognizes her, stops the attack. Characters In Order of Appearance Fights *Light Team vs. Oración Seis (started and concluded) Magic and Abilities used Magic used * * * * *Mimicry * * (Summoned the Twins, Gemini) * * * ** * * * * Spells used *Weakening Perfume *Pain Perfume *Motor * * * * *Mud Doll *Liquid Ground Avalanche * Abilities used *Immense Leg Strength *Hand to Hand Combat *Swordsmanship *Poison Bite Armors used * * Navigation Category:Episodes